Miracles Can Happen
by ShortHun
Summary: CHAPTER SIX FINALLY UP!I really hate the fact Sylvia died. So what would happen if she were to live, by some miracle of God? R&R please!. CHAPTER SIX FINALLY UP!
1. Night of the Play

James sat in a chair next to Sylvia, at her home. It was the night of the play Peter Pan. James held Sylvia's hand in his. "James, please go to your play. I already feel horrible about not being able to go, but if you can't go then that is something even worse!" Sylvia said looking at him, and frowned a little.

"Sylvia, I'm fine. The play is nothing compared to you. Your more important to me." James replied, and stroked her forehead a little with his free hand. She sighed, and looked away, off into the distance, down the hall.

"Well, then when you do go back…could you please find Peter for me?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied softly. They sat there for a moment, in silence not speaking a word to each other.

"Anything I can get you? Tea? Blankets? Anything?" James asked, wanting to be sure she didn't need anything more. She sat there as if thinking for a bit, then shook her head. "No…I don't think so," She started, "Well…I have wanted to visit Neverland…and you did promise to take me there, someday.." She added, and looked at him.

He smiled a bit and looked at the ground. "That, I did." He said smiling at her.

"Maybe…Not tonight though…maybe soon?" She sighed, and rested her head on the pillow and seemed like she was going to sleep.

James whispered in her ear, as she began to sleep. "Sometime soon, I promise." He then gently set her hand on her side, and kissed her forehead.

Mrs. du Maurier walked up to James, after he shut Sylvia's bedroom door. "Thank you Mr. Barrie, now when you find Peter bring him home, if you would please. Thank you." She said.

"Of course Mrs. du Maurier." James said with respect. "I'll bring him home right away, take care of Sylvia please." He said, and put his coat back on and went to head back to the theater.

The play was over, and the after party was now going on. James walked through the crowd, being complimented on about the play. People laughed, and talked about their favorite parts.

They thought that with those children in the theater it'd be a living nightmare. They then saw James knows what he is talking about, or writing about. James searched for Peter, but that wasn't very easy. Peter is very small.

"Oh, Mr. Barrie." Called a voice. James turned to see Mrs. Snow.

"Oh, Hello Mrs. Snow," He said, and looked around, "Where's Mr. Snow?" He asked. Mrs. Snow frowned, and looked a little away from James' eyes.

"I'm afraid he has left us…Mr. Barrie." She said, and looked back into his eyes. James frowned.

"I'm…so sorry Mrs. Snow. Please if there's anything I can do let me know." He said smiling a little at her.

"Oh, Why thank you! You're too kind Mr. Barrie." She said and smiled.

He smiled, and looked behind her, spotting Peter in the distance, and two ladies talking to him. "Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Snow, but I'm afraid I have to go. Again I'm so sad to hear the news about Mr. Snow" He bowed, and headed for Peter.

"Psst. Peter!" James said, leaning down toward Peter. He turned.

"How was it?" James asked smiling.

"It was nice. Thank you." He said smiling back, and his dimples showing. (A/N: I think he's such an adorable child.)!

"It's about our summer together!" James said grinning a bit.

"The summer we all had together. With mom." Peter smiled back, and looked around as people were staring.

"Aw, this must be Peter Pan!" A lady in a pink dress said, laughing a bit with others.

"I bet he's magical too!" Said a man, and more laughter filled the air.

Peter looked a bit puzzled, and then said- "I'm not Peter Pan…he is!" Peter then nodded at James, and smiled bigger. The people laughed again, and complemented Peter.

"He's so adorable." One said, and James smiled, thanking them.

"Come on Peter let's go home to your mom." James said, and him and Peter left the after party to take him back just as Mrs. du Maurier had asked.

"How is she?" He asked as soon as George answered.

"Much better now, would you like to come in?" George asked.

"oh, I think I'll come by tomorrow…Porthos is still home." He said and waved goodbye to Peter. "Peter, don't forget to tell your mom about the play…she'd like that." He said smiling.

"Okay Uncle Jim, I'll tell mother you're coming tomorrow then?" George asked, reassuring.

"Aye, just for a wee bit though." He added.

They said their goodbyes, and James walked home to Porthos.

A/N: I'd like it if I got reviews…I mean I really love to write, but I don't think I would If I didn't have people telling me that I needed to keep writing. Please tell me what you think. I have only watched this movie twice, so I am not perfect on names. Or perfect at anything to be exact, so Don't blame me for a simple mistake please ;;; thank you! R&R Please.


	2. Before going to the Park

James took off his over coat, and hung it up. "Porthos, should we go take the boys to the park tomorrow?" James asked his dog. Porthos just sat there looking back at him, panting.

"Maybe, you're right. I'll just stop by for a wee bit then?" James changed into his pajamas and got into bed. "Goodnight then Porthos."

James woke up, from the bright light peaking in through a crack in the curtains. He opened his eyes, and stretched. He then got up, and dressed. When he went downstairs, his maid gave him a basket of food, and a leash on Porthos. "Thank you." He said taking them both, and walked to the Llewllyn-Davies house.

"Hello, Uncle Jim!" Jack said when he opened the door.

"Hello Jack…would you boys like to go to the park with, Porthos and I?" He asked looking at Porthos who had pulled out of Jack's grip, and ran into the house.

"Mr.Barrie!" Spoke a familiar, and disliking voice. Mrs. du Maurier stood next to Jack in a flash, with Porthos by the collar. "Sylvia needs her rest! So I don't think there will be any need for you to come over, today."

James looked at her feeling the happiness leave him. "Mrs. du Maurier…I only want to go to the park to get the boys out of the house." James replied with a serious expression.

"Mother, who is it?" Sylvia asked in her robes, and gown. George was helping her get around.

"Mr. Barrier, Dear. And what are you doing out of bed!" Emma asked starting to go over to her.

"Mother, Please! I'm fine." Sylvia sounded a bit weak, and then saw James. "Oh, dear," She started, and looked at what she was in, "James, here already?" She asked, let go of George to try and welcome James in. He grabbed her hand gently to help her get her balance.

"Please, Come in!" She finally said, and her mother glared a bit.

Jack grabbed Porthos lose form Emma, and ran to the back yard with Michael following. "George, go get Peter, and take him out back to play with your brothers." Mrs. du Maurier said, and turned away to the library.

"Do you want to stay home, and I'll take the boys?" James asked helping her back inside.

Jack had taken the basket from James, when he took Porthos. "Oh, well…I'll come with you!" Sylvia insisted. James looked at her a bit worried.

"I don't think the Doc-"

"James, please. I'm fine. Just let me get ready." She said, and tried walking on her own to the bedroom.

James sighed, and walked to the back yard.

"Hey! I got you already!" Michael yelled, and James saw him standing in front of the small well.

"No, you didn't! I was behind this barrel!" Jack yelled back, from behind the huge tree in the garden.

"Guys! Stop this!" George said standing between each other's view.

Peter was sitting in a chair writing in his Journal. James sat down in a chair across from him.

"What are you writing about?" He asked, and Peter finally realized James' presence, and he stopped writing.

"Just about a bit of silliness." He replied smiling, and James held out his hand to Peter.

Peter set his Journal in James' hand, and James read it.

'Jack sat at his throne, and began to read a book of wonders. This king was no ordinary king. He was so magical, and adventurous that no one in his kingdom would have ever guessed how kind he was. People around him thought he was a snotty old King like kings are suppose to be, but Jack wasn't.'

James looked at Peter, and smiled handing it back to him. "Now that," James said pointing at the book, "Is very good, boy." He said smiling.

Peter sat there for a moment smiling. "Thank you…" He replied, and Sylvia came walking out.

"Okay, are we ready?" She asked, and the four boys, and James looked at her.

"Mother, what are you doing?" George asked, and Jack, Michael, and him walked up the steps to where she stood.

"I'm going with you boys, and James. Now, where are we going?" She asked. James stood up, and picked up the basket.

"How about, lunch at the park?" He asked smiling. The boys talked excited, they wanted to fly their kite James made for them during the summer, and also they wanted to play with Porthos.

"I say, that sounds very nice." She replied smiling, she took James' free arm, and the boys ran past them Porthos chasing after them wagging his tail.

Sylvia sighed, but smiled. "The boys are very thankful for you, you know James?" She said, and her and James headed for the door.

"Sylvia, where do you think you're going!" Mrs. du Maurier said popping up from out of the library.

"We're going to the Park Mother, is that a problem?" She asked standing there holding James' arm still.

"No you're not! You're ill, you do not need to be running around!" Emma snapped, and glared a bit at James. "Mr. Barrie, I'd appreciate it if you would leave my daughter alone, obviously you're going to get her killed if she moves around so much!"

"Mother!" Sylvia cried, feeling embarrassed that her mother even said that.

James looked at the ground. He felt a bit of guilt in his stomach. But all he really wanted for Sylvia was for her to be happy before she died. Yes, he sensed that she might die, he knew her illness was too great to survive without proper medication, and she wasn't taking it.

"Mother! Maybe you need to go home, and leave my boys and I alone! Including James!" She snapped back, and turned to James. "Come James, let's go to the Park." She then walked toward to door, without listening to another word her mother had to say.

James stood there looking at Mrs. du Maurier, and felt he needed to apologize. Mrs. du Maurier looked at him. "Well," She said, and James made a questioning face. "Don't just stand there, go if you're going!" She said, and turned to the library yet again.

James then walked toward the door as well.

A/N: Wooot! I'd just like to say Thank you Linda, for Reviewing! It meant a lot to me! I don't get a lot of Reviews like that…It really made me feel like I wrote good! Smiles Well I hope this Chapter is good enough! I am trying my very best to make it interesting for you guys! I hope you love it when it's done, which hopefully won't be until, lots of chapters later! XD! Again thanks for your kind review Linda.


	3. Lunch in the Park

Sylvia was being helped my George again, and Porthos followed along side Jack, and Michael. Peter had taken the basket out of James' arms, and carried it.

"Come on George! You're it!" Michael yelled, and started to run ahead with Porthos.

"Not now Michael, I'm helping Mother." George replied, and looked at James, who was walking along side him.

"You're being very grown up, George." James said, and smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Uncle Jim." George said filled with a bit of proud ness.

"Here George," Sylvia started, and pulled away from him a bit, "Go run along with Michael, I don't want him to get hurt running off like that." She said, and held onto James' shoulder, as she stepped around to his side, all the way.

"Mother, are you sure?" He asked reassuring.

"Yes, dear. Go on and play." She said smiling. She then paused and breathed real heavily for a moment, and James nodded to George to run off with Peter, and the others while he walked with Sylvia.

George nodded back, and ran off to catch up with his three brothers, and Porthos. James looked at Sylvia, and took her hand, while her left hand was still on his shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked, and looked down at her.

"Yes, just don't let go, or I might fall." She said, and they continued walking slowly to the Park.

"I would never let go, not while you're in this condition, Sylvia." Said James, and she looked up at him, and felt happy, even though she was ill, being with James always made her feel like she was never doing anything wrong.

After a few minutes, they arrived to the park and saw Jack, and Michael running around, acting like they had guns. "Hey! You got me!" Jack said, and fell to the ground.

"Told you I have good aim!" Michael said, and George sort of laughed at Michael.

"Alright you two, enough of your silliness." Peter said from the blanket he was sitting on in the grass, with the basket of food.

"Porthos, come here boy!" Said Jack, and he took the bell off his collar, and put it on the kite again. "Good boy!" Said Jack, and he scratched behind his ears.

Sylvia, and James couldn't help smiling a lot at the site of the four boys. It was pretty amazing compared to how they _use_ to act before meeting James.

James helped Sylvia sit down on the blankets. "Thank you." She said, and fixed her hat, and James walked over to the boys.

"Alright boys," He began, continuing to make his way to them, "Today, we are going to play a new game. But it still includes your imagination!" He said pointing at his head with his finger when he used the word 'imagination'.

The boys hurried to stand in front of him in a small circle to listen. James knelt down, and looked at the boys just his size now. "Today, we go into a world of Medieval times!"

The boys talked excitedly, and were discussing, and arguing who got to be a Knight, or Lord, or King.

James watched them argue and then spoke, "There'll be no use for arguing, I already have an idea of who should be who. So, if you can't decide, I'll decide for you." James said this for only one reason, to get the boys to stop arguing. It worked.

When they heard those words 'I'll decide for you.' they immediately chose who was who.

Michael was the King, George the Knight, Peter the Vassal Lord, and Jack the serf. (A.k.a. Peasant).

James chose to be the invader. He would attack King Michael's Country of, 'Michael Land' (He's only a kid he wouldn't come up with a great name for a Country yet. Although the other kids argued to call it something else).

James snuck around a tree, and watched Jack digging some crops. Peter walked around Jack, and imaginary serfs, just like Jack. He was inspecting their crop jobs.

James rolled on the ground, behind another tree. (A/N: lol, I can see that.) George was riding on a horse, and looking at the Serfs also. The Knights other job was to make sure Serfs didn't escape, and if they did, and they were found. To kill them.

Sylvia watched, coughing a little bit here and there, but not bad yet. She was watching while laughing at the facial expressions of some of them. Peter was trying to look all professional, and older than he is, which seemed kind of funny, because of how old he was/looked.

Michael was making faces, like he was a stuck up, know it all king, and acting all proper. Which made his mother laugh a bit.

George seemed braver than he usually is, and more intelligent which just made Sylvia proud of him. "Intruder!" Yelled George, and Peter, and the boys all the suddenly turned into Knights, except for Michael.

"Knights! Attack!" Michael said, in a 'trying to be bold' voice. James and the others were using sticks as swords, and sliced Jack. Jack fell to his death. And Peter was killed too, he fell to the ground. Then George but up the biggest battle, and won.

"Argh, You got me!" James said, and slowly fell, "You'll never be forgiven by the gods, for this!" And he fell to his death.

"Yay!" Yelled Michael, and ran to James, and the others. Sylvia clapped her hands, laughing. "Bravo!" She said smiling.

James and the boys got up, and bowed to her, and Porthos (Who was sitting right next to her panting.). "Okay boys, time to eat." James said, and they rushed to the basket and began eating.

James laughed, and sat down next to Sylvia and began to eat himself. "How do you like it?" James asked, smiling.

"It's very good! Thank you Uncle Jim!" Jack said, and began stuffing his face again. "Yes, Very good indeed!" George said, and ate with some manners.

"Thank you again, James. This is really nice of you." Sylvia said, looking at her four boys. They all seemed happy, and James felt like he had done something right for once. "You're most welcome." James replied, smiling. He didn't eat much, he was just glad to be with Sylvia, and the boys.

"Well, come on it's time to get washed up boys!" Sylvia said, and they all got up folding the blanket together, as a family. "Peter carry the basket again would you." Sylvia said, and she handed the folded up blanket to Jack.

"Yes, Mother." Peter said taking the basket, and heading with the other boys, and Porthos. Porthos barked, and ran after Michael and Jack.

"Guys! Wait up! Mother won't like you going ahead!" George called out, and him and Peter ran after them.

"Thank you James. You've come to mean so much to us.." She said, and looked at the ground. James looked at her softly.

"And you and your boys have become family." He replied, Sylvia looked up at him, and smiled. The rest of the time they were silent, and just enjoyed being with each other. The boys had already went inside they assumed, when they reached the house.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow I'm sure." She said smiling, and started to walk toward the door by herself, but James wouldn't let her.

"Be careful Sylvia," James started, and he helped her up the small steps to the door. "I don't want anything to happen to you." He added, and she looked at him. For a moment they just looked at each other, and James kissed her cheek.

Sylvia stood there a bit shocked, and she finally came back to her thoughts. "Thank you again James." She seemed to blush a bit, and James nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow" He said, and he waited till the door was completely closed, before walking back home without Porthos.

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! Jenn, Linda, Flipsy, you're reviews mean a lot to mean, and I feel like I'm actually a good write for once. Most of my friends think the way I write is stupid, I guess. Except Jenn, she reviewed . again Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. How is she Doc?

James sighed, and took off his long coat again, hanging it up. He then walked to his bedroom with his Journal, and sat down at his desk. He sat there for a bit thinking, but then began to write.

Lightly in the distance light thunder was heard, and James glanced at the clock to see that it was 11:30 p.m.

He then shut his Journal, and went to bed well at least he tried. James kept thinking about Sylvia, and how badly he yerned to kiss her. Yes, he kissed her on the cheek, but he was being polite. He didn't know if Sylvia was _ready_ to make that type of commitment yet.

After all he _did_ just basically, divorce Mary, and her husband died either a year or more ago. James turned on his side, and looked out the window. The moon was bright, and all this thinking was _really_ making him tired!

He then slept and wasn't disturbed until the sun peaked up and shined through his window. He then got up, and got dressed. He wanted to talk to Sylvia, just to hear her and see her. Actually, just to be in the same room, let alone _house_ was good enough for him.

"Mr. Barrie." Called his Maid Elizabeth. (A/N: I don't remember if that's what one of his maid's name was, but I'm pretty sure I think that's what he said. I don't know though).

"Yes?" He asked stopping at the door, with his hand on the doorknob.

"Mrs. Barrie called, she would like to know when she could stop by and get her things." Elizabeth held some laundry in her arms, in the laundry basket. James looked a bit angry. He didn't really care for Mary anymore.

All she ever taught him was how a lady should _not_ act!

"Tell her that, I said she can't come and get anything. She does not own anything more in this house. She has already taken her clothes, and personal belongings. Therefore the rest is mine…after all I bought it." He said, and then opened the door, "Thank you Elizabeth." He bowed slightly, and left the house.

James was so frustrated with Mary! She couldn't just leave him alone, she divorced him, and yet was still trying to take part of his money, or belongs from him.

James was so caught up in his thoughts; he almost pasted the Llewllyn-Davies house. He stopped, and turned feeling stupid. He then knocked on the door, and Mrs. du Maurier answered.

"Oh, Mr. Barrie…" She looked at him like she wasn't the least bit excited that he was there. "I'm afraid today isn't a good day for horse playing! Sylvia is in bed, ill." She gave him a glare. "Now, I'd appreciate it if you would stop letting her run around like there is nothing wrong with her!"

"Mrs. du Maurier…May I speak with you?" He asked kindly, and with great respect. She eyed him for a moment, and opened the door wider.

"Make it quick, Mr. Barrie." She replied and stepped aside for him to enter.

"Thank you." He said, and entered. He headed to the library.

"Uncle Jim! Uncle Jim!" Michael jumped up and down pulling on his sleeve. "Can you play with us?" He asked happily, and excited.

"Not right now, I have to speak with your Grandmother for a moment. Maybe later." He replied, and patted his head, and they continued toward the library.

When they entered, he closed the door behind Emma. He turned and looked at her, her arms were folded across her chest.

"Well, what is it, Mr. Barrie?" She asked, acting as if she had no interest into what he had to say; let alone cared.

"Mrs. du Maurier…I have never wanted anything in your daughter but for her to be happy. I think you and I both realize that she isn't going to be here forever. I just want her to think of happy moments before she goes. I don't want her thinking about laying in bed miserably, waiting for death to take her." He looked at Mrs. du Maurier seriously, and as if he was hurt by saying this.

Mrs. du Maurier was shocked to hear these words from James, she never would of guessed he cared for Sylvia _that_ much!

"Mr. Barrie," She began and un folded her arms, and walked over to him, "It seems that I have misjudged you. Now that I see how you really care for my daughter…I think you're right." She sighed, and walked to the door, and James moved so she could reach the doorknob. "I suppose you could go in her room…she is resting though. If she's sleeping please don't wake her." She nodded to him and left the room.

James wanted to thank Mrs. du Maurier a lot for finally understand him. He then quietly walked to Sylvia's bedroom door, and entered.

Sylvia was lying down on her bed, and was sewing a patch in Jack's pants. She looked quickly up at who entered her room, and saw it was James. James faked a smile, and sat in a chair near her bed.

Awkward silence filled the room, and finally James spoke. "How are you feeling?" He asked looking at her with concern.

"Better now, and you?" She asked, and continued to sew.

"Oh, I could do better…" He replied, and looked at the ground thinking of what to say.

"You know James, you don't have to show up every time I have a cough fit." She said and looked at him, she had stopped her sewing.

James got up, and sighed. "Sylvia, I just don't want to lose you before being able to see you again." He replied, and walked over to her sitting on the bed near her. He took her hand, and kissed it.

Sylvia took his other hand and looked at him. "James, I want to speak with you." She sighed and looked at him more seriously.

"You've come to mean so much to the boys that, I decided to make you their co-guardian. Now they're like your own children." She said with a bit of a smile.

"What?" James said surprised, and happy at once. "Are you serious?"

Sylvia nodded, and smiled some more, and James smiled more too. "Wow, I'm…I. can't be happier, I mean I could, but the boys mean a lot to me." He said, and looked softly into her eyes.

"Sylvia, I have one last request before…if you do leave me, and the boys." He said and removed his hands from hers.

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

"I'd like you to see Neverland." He said smiling.

"Oh, James." She said, and they hugged.

"I'll show you sometime soon, I promise!"

"Thank you, James. You're too kind." Sylvia looked at the clock, and then back at James. "Well it's almost noon." She said, and got up.

"Are you sure you should get up?" He asked, holding her hand helping her balance herself.

"Yes, I don't want you to sit here the whole time you're here, so I'm going to the patio." She replied, and started for the door, James behind her.

They walked onto the patio, and sat down. The boys were of course, playing a game.

Mrs. du Maurier, then walked out with a tray full of tea. "Tea anyone?" She asked, setting the tray on the table.

"Oh, why thank you, Mother." Sylvia said taking a cup, and taking a sip of it.

"Thank you" James said to her, and took a cup also.

The boys ignored the tea, and continued playing. Mrs. du Maurier must of known they wouldn't of wanted a cup, for there was only three cups.

Sylvia looked at James, and spoke. "James, I really would like to see that play of yours. I mean Peter said only wonderful things about it. It just now came to me, that I still haven't watched it. Is it still playing in the Theater?" She asked, taking another sip.

"No, I don't think it is, Sylvia. But I'm sure I'll manage to find a way." He replied smiling to her.

Yes, James was going to bring the play to her, if she couldn't get to it!

Just then the door bell rang, and Mrs. du Maurier offered to get it, and rushed off.

Sylvia and James sat in silence.

"Dear, It's the Doctor, for your checkup." Mrs. du Maurier said, and the Dr. stood in view now.

"Oh, well please let's go inside for this." Sylvia said, and got up. "James please stay here." She said, and the Doctor and her left into her room, with Mrs. du Maurier.

George walked up to James. "Do you think she's getting any better?" He asked James, a bit worried.

"I don't know, boy. I just don't know." He replied, and sat there looking at his tea.

"I hope she'll be alright, I felt horrible when we last father, I can't imagine losing mum!" He said, and sat down, looking at James who was still staring at his tea.

Mrs. du Maurier walked back to the patio.

"She won't let me see how she is doing either." She said, in a sigh and sat down too.

"Why can't she just tell us? So we can all stop worrying, or start worrying some more and get it over with." Emma said, and took a sip of tea.

They all sat there for a few minutes, but seemed like forever to them, and finally the Doctor walked out, and everyone jumped to their feet.

"How is she?" James asked immediately.

The Doctor sighed, and looked at James putting away a pen.

A/N: Well, This chapter was probably boring! I know! But we can't just skip to the good parts, without the details first, now can we? Well, please R&R some more! Thank you once again Linda, Your reviews are really kind, and same to you Jenn! Hope this story is good enough for everyone who reads it!


	5. What are you up to now?

James looked at the Doctor waiting for some sort of reply.

"Well, Maybe we should speak in private." The Doctor said, and left the four boys behind. Emma and James followed him.

"It seems that this sickness she has, isn't well known, but it isn't as uncommon as you think. Most people with the same illness as her, die from it." The Doctor said walking back and forth.

James and Emma exchanged looks, and faced the Doctor again.

"Well, how is she?" James repeated himself. The Doctor sort of sighed, and turned facing them again.

"She seems to by some miracle, recovering from it." He replied, and cleared his throat.

Mrs. du Maurier and James sort of felt a big sigh of relief come over them. "It is very unusual for someone to recover from such a sickness. So, Consider it a miracle by God." The Doctor said, and gathered his things.

"She's in her room, but I will take my leave now, I'll be back next week for another check up." The Doctor then left them to talk.

"Do you think we should go in and see her?" James asked, wanting to go in and see her. Emma looked like she was deciding whether or not to, but finally nodded yes.

"I'm going to go keep an eye on the boys." She said, and left to the patio. James headed for Sylvia's bedroom, and knocked.

"Come in." She said kindly, and was putting her hair up.

James entered, and walked over to her. He watched as she put a clip in her hair, and continued to sew. "What is it?" She asked looking up at him.

"Did the Doctor tell you anything?" He asked.

"No, I'm assuming it was something bad." She replied, and then continued to sew yet again.

"Well, it's not." He replied softly, sitting down in another chair. She looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Sylvia set the pair of pants, and needle down on the table. James couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"He says, that you're a little better than the last checkup." He replied, and Sylvia looked disbelieving.

"James, this is nothing to kid around about." She said, and stood heading for her closet to pick out something to wear.

James stood and followed her. "Why would I joke around about such a serious thing, Sylvia?" He asked.

Sylvia looked down at the ground, and turned. "Because it is impossible for me to recover James. The doctors have told me once before. It isn't possible. They don't have the right medications for it." She added, and turned to fix a few things on the table that didn't _really_ need to be fixed.

James looked at her. He could understand now why she thought he would have been joking. The Doctor _did_ say it isn't possible for anyone to recover this illness. Yet, Sylvia was recovering, slowly and surely.

"Well Sylvia, You know I'm not lying." James said, and she faced him.

"But how is it possible?" She asked, wanting to know why she was recovering.

"The Doctor said that it should be considered a Miracle from God." James replied smiling.

Mrs. du Maurier interrupted Sylvia and James. "Dear, the boys would like James, and you to join them in a game." Mrs. du Maurier said nothing more and headed back to the patio.

Sylvia sort of smiled, and her and James walked to the Patio.

"No! Mum will be on our side!" Yelled Michael, and Jack argued back.

"Oh, well if you get Mum we get Uncle Jim!" Jack said grinning.

"No! We get Mum and Uncle Jim!" Michael yelled back.

George sighed, and looked at Michael. "Michael, we can only have one of them on our side. It wouldn't be fair if we had both. Also it wouldn't be the same amount of people on the teams either."

Michael looked at George, and then notic ed Sylvia and James walking up to them.

"Mum! Tell them that you're on our side!" Michael said, running up to her.

"Oh, alright Michael. I'll be on George, and Your side!" She replied smiling. Michael had held on her arm, and dragged her to George.

"Alright boys," James said walking down the steps, "It's just you and me against your mum and brothers."

Jack looked at James. "So, what's our plan?" Peter asked.

James looked at them looking like he was thinking for a moment. Then spoke. "I think…we shall ambush them, mate!" He replied with a pirate like voice.

"Aye, Aye. Captain!" Jack said, and saluted to James. Peter saluted too, and they turned to face: Sylvia, Michael, and George.

"Are ye ready ta face the greatest feared pirates in da world, mates!" Yelled Jack to them from across the river.

"Argh! You don't frighten us, pirates! Ye be scallywags!" Yelled George.

"Very well, than ye have been sentenced ta death!" James said. "By me blade!"

"Attack!" Peter said, picking up a stick, and running past the garden to fight Michael.

"I'll be gettin' ye mate!" Jack said running over to his mother to fight.

"Seems we meet again' George!" James said, and picked up a stick. "May the best pirate win mate!"

"May he!" George replied, and so the 6 all fought, and played in an imaginary world once again.

Mrs. du Maurier sat and watched laughing her and there.

"Oi! Ye got me mate!" James said slowly falling. "Argh! Ye will be 'aunted fer the rest of ye life!" James finally said, and fell to his death.

"Victory!" Michael yelled. And Sylvia clapped her hands, and George smiled.

Peter sighed looking over at James who was still on the ground. "I think they beat us…" Peter said, and stood up dusting himself off.

James smiled, and stood. "That they did." He replied, and helped Jack to his feet.

"Well that was something, boys." Sylvia said smiling. "I think I could do for a bit of tea…How about you?" She asked them all, walking up the steps to the Patio.

"Oh! Me Mum me!" Michael yelled, running up the steps and sitting in a chair.

"Me too Mum!" Jack and George said, sitting also. Peter also sat down, but then began to write again.

James smiled, and looked at Sylvia. "I'll help make the tea." He said, and him and Sylvia went into the Kitchen.

"Grandma did you see us!" Jack asked, and they were all discussing what to play next time.

"That was something wasn't it?" James asked, still having a huge smile across his face.

"Yes, it was!" She replied, getting a teapot ready, and filling it up. "I don't think we've played anything quite like it." She added, and put the teapot on the stove.

James stood there thinking about, what to talk about. "I think I better go home." James said remembering something he had to do.

Sylvia turned. "Oh…well.." She started.

"I'll be back later…Actually how about you and your mother go out for a bit?" He asked.

"My Mother and I?" She asked a bit confused. James just nodded.

"You guys should have a little Mother, Daughter time." He smiled, and turned to face her.

"Oh, but where would we go?" She asked.

"Out to eat, and maybe shopping." He said quickly. "Here I'll ask her. Don't worry I'll take care of the kids while you're out, just try to make it home before 8 'o' clock."

Sylvia bit her bottom lip. "Okay, I don't know what you're up to…but Okay." She then walked to her bedroom to get ready.

James walked out to the Patio to talk to Mrs. du Maurier.

A/N: Sooooooo SORRY! I know I haven't written in like a week but I was sooo busy this week! I had started on this chapter I think Friday, and I didn't touch after that until today (Wed.)! I won't be here Thursday, Friday, or Saturday. So please check for a new chapter Sunday. I promise I'll try to get Ch 6 up then! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I mean nothing really happened. But the next Chapter surely something will! . Well thank you so much for your reviews! I love them, Linda, Flopsy, Jenn, and Gamsdepp! They are all very nice Reviews. Again sorry I didn't update. I won't be busy anymore until school starts again! Thank you for your kind patience. -Tess


	6. True Love

A/N: Extremelyyy sorrryy! I have been really really busy. I've been gone all last two weeks, out of state and out of town. Then this week my relatives are here. I tell you I have been so busy that I had no time for my computer. So sorry if I lost interest in you guys I understand that it is my fault. So sorry but here is Chapter six FINALLY.

James and Mrs. du Maurier made their way to the library as they talked about the plan.

"And what exactly do you plan to do Mr. Barrie, while we are out?" Emma asked, she did not want James horse playing around while they were out.

"Mrs. du Maurier, please you have nothing to worry about. It's just going to be a little surprise." He replied seriously. Just then Sylvia walked back in dressed, and ready.

"So, are you sure you can handle everything James?" Sylvia asked putting on her hat. James nodded, and smiled.

"Yes, yes. I can handle it Sylvia. Don't you worry about a thing." James then walked over to the door, and opened it for the two.

Mrs. du Maurier walked past James and gave him one more look of warning, and stepped outside. "Come dear, let's go eat first." Emma said, and Sylvia followed.

James shut the door quietly, and turned back to go to the patio.

"I don't trust him in that house alone with those boys, Sylvia. He horse plays too much." Emma said sternly.

"Mother, please!" Sylvia said a bit annoyed. "James has never done anything wrong, he just wants the boys to be happy. As well as I, Mother. James is a fine man, I don't see why you don't trust him."

Emma sighed, and continued to walk along side Sylvia. "I know, I just don't want to see you hurt again, Dear. That's all." Mrs. du Maurier replied, and turned a corner to a restaurant.

"Let's not worry about him, Mother. He'll be fine. Let's just eat and shop a little, and go home." Sylvia said, and walked into the restaurant. Mrs. du Maurier followed, and they sat down to eat.

"Alright boys!" James said, as he walked past all four of them in a straight line. "Are you prepared to help me in a dangerous quest!" He asked, and stopped to turn and look at them.

"Sir Yes, Sir!" They all said together and smiling.

"Tonight we're doing this for your Mother!" James said and turned to the door. "To the Theatre!" James said opening it, and running out. "Shut the door behind you Michael."

"Okay, Uncle Jim." Michael replied and shut it, then continued running after them.

"Inside, inside." James said, and they all snuck in the Theatre and went up to Charles.

"Oh, James. What are you doing here?" He asked turning around and seeing the kids.

James looked at Charles, and just grinned, while the boys had big smiles upon their faces.

Sylvia sighed, as her and Mrs. du Maurier left the restaurant.

"I quite enjoyed that meal, Mother. What about you?"

Emma just nodded, and headed back to the house. "Sylvia, what do you think they did all this time?"

Sylvia just smiled, and looked straight ahead of her. "I imagine James, and the boys had a lovely time, playing their usual games."

As Sylvia, and Mrs. du Maurier walked up the steps to their house, they heard something faintly as they got closer to the door. Sylvia made a questioning face, and opened the door.

All they heard was music, so beautiful it made them stop dead in their tracks, and even though it was odd, all Sylvia could do was smile.

As Emma, and Sylvia turned the corner, James and the boys stood smiling, and ready to greet them.

"Wh…What is this?" Sylvia asked looking up at James.

"Just watch, Mummy!" Michael said, "It's a play!"

Emma looked around, and followed the others to watch the play.

As you all know what happens, for you've watched the film, and know the huge surprise. Only, we all know. My only intentions of writing this fanfiction is to make her live, so instead of letting the lights fade, and saying that is it. Let us go to the next day.

Sylvia sat outside watching the boys play again, when her mother came to join her. "Sylvia, Can we talk?"

Sylvia looked up at her mother. "About what?"

"Just…talk." Mrs. du Maurier replied. Sylvia looked hesitant about wanting to talk to her mother, but nodded in agreement, and they got up and went inside to talk.

"Sylvia, I must admit that…James is different than what I expected from him. Not by much but, he is definitely different from what I imagined."

Sylvia looked confused, and finally decided to spit out. "What are you getting at, Mother?"

Emma sighed, and looked at her daughter. "Sylvia, it's obvious that James is in love with you…"

Sylvia stood their frozen. Even though she already basically knew this herself, she still couldn't believe it, even more when the words were spoken aloud.

"I know, Mother. I love James too. But we all know that cannot be. It's just impossible. My life isn't going to last forever. I love James deeply, I just don't want to hurt him by getting too serious."

"Sylvia, please! The doctors don't know why, but for some unexplained reasons, you are getting better. Instead of becoming more ill, you are getting more healthier." Mrs. du Maurier, looked very serious.

Sylvia started to open her mouth, but shut it moments later.

"I think it's time you spoke with James."

"But- How-….I-…..Mother I can't!" Sylvia sat down, unable to stand anymore. "I just can't, it's not as simple as you think!"

"And you act as if I wasn't young once. Just do it. For yourself, and the boys!" Sylvia looked up at her mother in shock. Did she really approve of James finally? She actually finally saw how much he meant to Sylvia, and the boys?

Just then there was a knock at the door. Emma just looked at Sylvia and waited a moment. Nobody moved. Finally Mrs. du Maurier spoke.

"Well what are you waiting for? Are you going to leave the poor man standing out there? Or are you going to get it?"

Sylvia hesitantly got to her feet, straightened her hair, and headed for the door.


End file.
